


The First L Word

by wesleystromboli



Series: Kerry x Atlas [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bro I love Atlas and Kerry so much, M/M, Near Death Experiences, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleystromboli/pseuds/wesleystromboli
Summary: Atlas "V" Valero and Kerry Eurodyne have been steady for awhile, but neither have said The Thing (TM). Atlas has a brush with death and Kerry is left coming to terms with what V actually means to him.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne & V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Kerry x Atlas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163522
Kudos: 52





	The First L Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglarbilbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglarbilbo/gifts).



Kerry's knuckles are white as his grip on the beer bottle tightens. His breath is escaping his lungs in short, panicked bursts. The scenes playing on the news… _it can't be._ 54 News keeps cutting to their live feed of the scene unfolding downtown. The building that used to be there is rubble. Smoking, indistinguishable rubble.

Atlas had a gig in that rubble.

The musician shuts the screen off. He doesn't want to hear about the missing, the wounded, _the dead._ Atlas can't be dead, after all he went through. After all they went through. Night City is a cruel sonuvabitch, but to live the life Atlas has--only to be zeroed on a _fucking_ search and rescue gig?

"Fuck that." Kerry says out loud. He throws the beer bottle against the wall and kicks over the coffee table. " _Fuck that!_ " He screams.

Atlas's penthouse is its own form of rubble after Kerry finishes tearing it apart.

Three days later, Kerry is woken up by the sound of the elevator door sliding open. _No one should have access to this penthouse._ His limbs are heavy with sleep, but his instincts have him grabbing the pistol under the couch cushion he's laying across.

 _Fuck,_ he's still coming down from the night before. Kerry's vision is blurry and his hand is shaking, but, _dammit,_ he wants to be left alone. He aims the pistol at the wavering silhouette of the intruder.

"Kerry, whoa, it's _me._ "

At the sound of his voice, Kerry's stone cold sober and his gun drops faster than his tired brain can process the name of the intruder. He's a gold blur as he lunges to his feet and approaches his input. 

Too many emotions overload Kerry's system. Relief first, and happiness. _He's alive, and he's home._ And then white-hot anger. _He's alive and didn't say anything until now._

Atlas has his arms open for a hug, but Kerry shoves him hard. The merc stumbles back, black eyes wide in surprise. He opens his mouth to speak, but Kerry beats him to the punch. "You fuckin' prick!"

"Ker--"

" _No,_ " Kerry snaps, "shut up. I thought you were _dead,_ Atlas. Watching the news coverage..." He lets out a breath, trying to rein in his anger. "You could have called me and told me you were okay. Shit, V. I really thought…" He trails off and turns away from Atlas, looking out the window.

Atlas doesn't talk right away. The silence in the penthouse is heavy and tense. Kerry glares at the waking city outside, resting an arm over his head against the glass. He can feel his anger fading, replaced with an emotion that doesn't quite feel like relief.

"Kerry, I was in rough shape and went straight to Vik." He feels Atlas come closer, his body heat warming Kerry's naked back. "Finally came to last night and the first thing I did when Vik cleared me was get back to you."

Kerry sighs, the tension starting to drop from his shoulders. "I'll pay Viktor a visit later, give him a piece of my mind." He relaxes more when Atlas's fingers trail up his side. "You really scared me, Atlas."

"This wasn't my first rodeo, Eurodyne." Atlas kisses his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I know." Kerry says, turning in his arms. Their faces are inches apart. "I just…" He sighs, looking to the side and avoiding his eyes. "I really thought I lost you this time."

Atlas lets out a soft chuckle. "Nuh-uh, you look me in the eyes when you say something like that." He takes a step back and folds his arms over his chest. "Try again."

Kerry chews the inside of his cheek. He returns his eyes to Atlas's. Looks into them--at the silver, cybernetic irises against the black sclera. He doesn't want to say it out loud. What if Atlas doesn't reciprocate? It'll be awkward, their relationship will turn into a walk over broken eggshells. _His shadows will come crawling back again._

When Atlas's eyebrow raises in anticipation, Kerry sighs. "You're really gonna make me say it?" When the merc nods, Kerry snorts. "You're the one who nearly died on _me._ Seems unfair."

"Kerry, _just say it_."

With a single step, Kerry closes the space between them and smashes his lips against his input's. He holds his face in his hands and pulls away, dividing his attention between Atlas's eyes and lips. "I fuckin' love you, Atlas." He kisses him again. "I've been in love with you since the Arasaka takedown." Another kiss. "Shit, I've probably loved you since torchin' the _Seamurai_."

"Awful name." Atlas says in between hungry kisses.

 _"Not the point, V."_ Kerry growls, pushing against the merc' s chest until he falls to the couch. Straddling his waist, Kerry pulls off V's shirt, kissing down his chest. "If you try dying on me again, I'll kick your corpse ass."

"Noted." Atlas smiles, pulling Kerry's face back to his. "And Ker?" Both men freeze in place, staring into each other's eyes. Atlas pulls Kerry's face down and gives him a sweet kiss. "I love you, too."

Kerry kisses under Atlas's jaw, playing with the belt on the merc's pants. "Only took us two years to say it."

"Johnny had guessed at least another fifteen." Atlas laughs, lifting his hips to let the rocker pull off his pants and underwear. "Shame he's not here for me to rub it in his face."

Kerry's grin is wicked as he looks up at Atlas from between his legs. "With what _I'm_ about to do to you? He is _thankin'_ his lucky stars he doesn't have eyes in the net to watch this."

**Author's Note:**

> Atlas and Kerry are IN LOVE. AND EMOTIONALLY STUNTED. AND IDIOTS. AND I HATE THEM. AND I CAN'T SHUT UP ABOUT THEM. I have a growing to-do list of what I wanna write about these jerks.


End file.
